1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system and more particularly pertains to enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of a watch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wristwatches with illuminatable components of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wristwatches with illuminatable components of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing the appearance of wristwatches through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,082 to Applegate discloses a combined locket and watch or clock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,512 to Chaiken discloses a wristwatch. U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,471 to Andrusis discloses an illuminated mirror, album and clock. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,338 to Shevins discloses a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system that allows enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of a watch.
In this respect, the wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of a watch.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system which can be used for enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of a watch. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of wristwatches with illuminatable components of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a case. The case has a bottom wall. The bottom wall is in a rectangular configuration. The case has long upstanding parallel side walls and short upstanding parallel end walls. A short upstanding divider wall is provided between the walls. An open top is provided. Two chambers are formed within. A watch chamber and a display chamber are also provided. The bottom wall has a disengagable periphery for releasably coupling with the remainder of the case. Provided next is an intermediate support plate. The support plate has a peripheral edge coupled to the interior of the side. End walls of the case are provided at an intermediate elevation with a circular opening in the center of each chamber. A timing assembly is provided next. The timing assembly has a container coupled with respect to the support plate beneath the opening of the watch chamber. Upstanding concentric rods extend through the circular opening. A long minute hand and a short hour hand are coupled to the rods above the support plate for the indication of time. A battery is removably received in the bottom of the timing assembly. The battery is accessible through the temporary removal of the bottom wall of the case. Provided next is a plurality of illuminatable ornamental displays. The ornamental displays including a cameo of a translucent material and a picture of a translucent material. Each display includes a rectangular base. The base is selectively received within the display chamber with a light source. The light is preferred to be a light emitting diode. The light source is coupled with respect to the support plate centrally beneath an ornamental display with a receptacle for removably supporting the light source with respect to the display. A battery is removably received in the bottom of the display chamber and accessible through the temporary removal of the bottom wall of the case. Next provided are removable coupling components. The coupling components position or remove a preselected display within the display chamber. Such coupling components including a V-shaped recess in the divider wall and an arcuate recess in the adjacent end wall. Each display has a V-shaped projection in one end edge. Each display further has an arcuate projection in the other end edge. Also provided is a rotatable stem. The stem has an interior end. The interior end is coupled with respect to the timing assembly and extends through a first side aperture in a side wall exterior end for the adjustment of the position of the hands. Further provided is an axially shiftable rod. The rod has an interior end. The interior end is coupled to the display assembly. The interior end of the rod further extends through a second side aperture in a side wall. An exterior end is adapted to be depressed by a user for activating the display assembly to illuminate the light source and transmit light through the display to the region adjacent to the upper surface of the support plate and the hands. Provided last is a transparent crystal. The crystal is positioned over the upper face of the watch chamber. In this manner the face and hands of the watch are protected.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system which has all of the advantages of the prior art wristwatches with illuminatable components of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system for enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of a watch.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved watch with an illuminated display having a case. The case has a bottom wall with an upstanding peripheral wall. A divider wall is provided between the walls to form a watch chamber and a display chamber. A timing assembly is provided in the watch chamber. The timing assembly has hands and a face. Also provided is an illuminatable ornamental display. The display may have any of a plurality of designs. The display has a rectangular base. The base is selectively received within the display chamber. A light source is provided beneath the base. Further provided are coupling components. The coupling components selectively position or remove the display. Last provided is a transparent crystal. The crystal is positioned over the upper face of the watch chamber. In this manner the face and hands of the watch are protected.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.